Breathe
by Ice-Song
Summary: Touma decides to try and get Masaru to find a better outlet for his frustration then street fighting. Watch for the falling fluff. A tomato fic.


Masaru rubbed his arm and sat down on a park bench with a groan. He could hear Agumon's anxious grunts coming from his digivice. "Hm?" he asked.

"Aniki…" Agumon finally said. "Maybe you went a bit too far this time," he said slowly. "You're hurt."

Masaru shook his head and leaned back into the cold wood, sighing as the temperature soothed his sore muscles. "Nah," he said easily. "The pain is just my proof as a man."

"Proof of what?" a cool voice asked behind him.

Masaru jumped and groaned as he startled his aching shoulder and back. "Proof that I'm Masaru, the number one street fighter in Japan," he said haughtily without even bothering to turn and see who it was. He jabbed his thumb at his chest and grinned as the figure walked around to sit next to him. "My proof."

Touma sighed and eyed Masaru with a wary glance. "You're going to be miserable tomorrow if you're in this much pain. Don't you ever take a break?"

"Take a break from what?" Masaru asked. "There's nothing to break from."

"You're going to get really old, really fast if you keep on having fights every single night," Touma said pointedly. He reached over and gently took a hold of Masaru's shoulder and pulled the teen closer.

"H-hey… what're you doing?" Masaru asked, trying to keep a blush from appearing on his cheeks. "That…" he started then cried out in pain when Touma pressed on the muscle.

Touma's frown deepened at Masaru's reaction. He looked up and was forced to duck quickly as Masaru threw a punch in his general direction. "Bastard," Masaru growled. "What the hell was that for?"

Touma cleared his throat and straightened up; trying to regain what little composure he had left. "First of all, I was trying to see if you were hurt. Second of all, that was stupid," he said icily. "I'm trying to help, you don't snap at someone offering help."

Masaru massaged his shoulder. "Warn me next time," he said stiffly.

Touma raised an eyebrow. "Do you just punch everything that pisses you off?" he asked dubiously.

Masaru grinned and gave Touma a thumbs up. "Mostly," he answered.

Touma shook his head and sighed. "That is the most idiotic thing I've ever heard," he told his friend. "Come on, you need to get some ice on that. I think you pulled your muscle."

Masaru touched the muscle again and winced. He sighed and stood up. "Fine, but at your house. I don't want mom to get upset."

"If you know she'll get upset, then why do you insist on fighting?" Touma asked. "You know it worries her."

"I like fighting," Masaru told Touma. "It helps me relax."

Touma gave Masaru a tiny grin. "Ever think about taking anger management classes?" he asked impishly.

Masaru snorted and nudged Touma lightly so that he lost his balance a little and stumbled. "Shut up," he told his friend. "By the way, what were you doing here this late at night?"

"I got a distress call," Touma replied with a tight smile.

Masaru blinked and then looked down at his digivice. He heard awkward whistling coming from inside and gave his digivice an annoyed glare. "Agumon…"

"I don't know what you're talking about, aniki," Agumon said quickly then resumed his whistling.

"I didn't say anything, idiot," Masaru snapped.

Touma and Gaomon listened to the argument as they made their way to Touma's house. Touma sighed and tried to block it out while Gaomon attempted to hide an amused smile.

* * *

Touma wrapped a bag of ice inside a cloth and walked over to Masaru who was sipping on a cup of tea. He held up the bag and wordlessly tossed it over to Masaru. Masaru caught it with his good hand and put it on his shoulder. Touma walked the rest of the way and sank next to Masaru with groan. "Have you honestly ever thought about other ways of stress relief?" he asked.

Masaru glanced over at Touma with an expression that read 'are you kidding me?' Touma sighed and Masaru shrugged. "I like fighting, so it works out fine."

"You're not going to be able to fight for the rest of your life. Maybe you should do something else to take your mind off things," Touma suggested while pouring himself his own cup of tea.

Masaru winced as he adjusted the ice pack on his shoulder. "And what would you suggest?" he asked.

"I meditate," Touma said simply.

Masaru stared at Touma. Touma turned and looked at Masaru. "What?"

"You have got to be kidding me," Masaru said in a slow voice. "What makes you think I would sit still for longer then two minutes like that?"

"That's what I thought too," Touma said. "Believe me, it's totally different once you learn how to do it properly."

"Touma, seriously, you can't think…" Masaru began but Touma put up his hand to stop Masaru.

"Hear me out. Just try it, it can't hurt anything." Touma eyed Masaru's shoulder and grinned wickedly. "No more then that anyway."

Masaru's eyes narrowed and he growled warningly but instead of retaliating he sighed and leaned back into the couch. "If you promise not to make fun of me and if we can stop as soon as it gets too boring I'll try," he said sulkily.

"What is 'too boring'?" Touma asked warily.

"When I start falling asleep it's too boring," Masaru replied.

Touma laughed. "Okay, fair enough. Although I'll admit I came close to falling asleep my first few times."

Masaru rolled his eyes but Touma backtracked. "We'll stop before it gets like that. It may take awhile but be patient."

Masaru heard a snort come from his digivice and he pressed a pillow over the thing with an evil grin. "Quiet," he said to it.

Touma sighed and stood up. "Come on," he said. "Let's try now, since you're actually tired."

Masaru nodded and followed Touma out of the room. Agumon came out of his digivice and rubbed his nose. "That was mean, aniki," he whined.

Gaomon grinned but didn't say anything as he finished off his tea.

* * *

Masaru followed Touma into a simple room with only one chair in the far corner. Touma motioned towards the floor and Masaru took a seat. Touma sat down with his back against Masaru's. Masaru winced and Touma grinned apologetically. "The hardest part at first is not getting a back ache from sitting without something to brace against. Just try not to get your muscles more worked up." 

"Heh, I'll do my best," Masaru said with a grin.

"Okay, sit with your legs crossed and just place your hands on your knees," Touma said. "And then try not to think about anything."

Masaru blinked. "That's it?" he asked.

"It's harder then it sounds," Touma said mysteriously.

Masaru shrugged and settled back down into the post Touma suggested and exhaled slowly. He tried to not think about anything and it really didn't work. First his nose itched, then he began to worry about his aching shoulder muscle, then he remembered that he had homework to turn in tomorrow. The harder he tried the more he thought about things. There was a sound here, a feeling there, the fact that Touma was very close and he could feel every breath that the other boy took.

Meanwhile Touma had finally settled into something resembling a relaxing meditation. He could sense Masaru's agitation but at least he was quiet, and within his watch. At the very least he was able to keep an eye on him for a bit longer.

After awhile Masaru decided to just forgo not thinking about anything and concentrated on Touma's rhythmic breathing. He could feel each breath press against his back and he idly wondered if Touma could feel him. He sighed slightly as he felt a little more relaxed and was a little surprised that Touma's suggestion worked. Not that he'd admit it. His last coherent thought was about how surprised he was at how good Touma smelled.

Touma was pushed lightly out of his trance by a heavy pushing against his back. He straightened up and turned lightly. He saw Masaru pressed up against his back, his lips slightly apart and his eyes closed in apperant slumber. He moron had actually fallen asleep sitting up. "So much for your promise," he said with a small laugh and settled back into his own pose. He figured he could let Masaru stay like that for a little while. He was known to take some time for his meditations.

This time he decided not to use his own breathing to meditate to. Instead he decided to concentrate on the even breathing of Masaru as he slept, pressed against Touma's back.

* * *

Teh fluff x.x I haven't written for this couple for so long. I missed them and their crack dynamic. Heh, I didn't expect Masaru to make it through meditation but it was still worth a try. So cute X3

Hugs and cookies to all my reviewers!


End file.
